


Glad You're Alive

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Shamir misses Catherine and decides to cope in a different way then normal.For Wank Week - Mutual Masturbation
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860253
Kudos: 20
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Glad You're Alive

Catherine is away on a mission. It's the middle of the night and it isn't like Shamir is one for sentiment. She misses her partner of course. Long have the days past where she worries about Catherine's safety. It's not practical to worry. 

Her partner is reckless and seemingly overconfident at times. Still, she's strong enough in a fight. There's no use in worrying.   
Shamir worries anyway of course. Catherine will be fine. She has to be. There is little that she can do from their bedroom. 

Wrapped up in warm sheets that smell vaguely like her lover.   
Now Shamir worries in a different way. Not so much worried as she is frustrated. Sexually at that. 

She misses Catherine kissing her. And kissing her back in the long and loving way that they've recently started doing.   
She misses undressing her partner, kissing her scars. Holding her and rutting against her. 

It always feels good and even after they've come back from a battle. Catherine has so much energy.   
Fucking reminds her that they're both alive. 

Catherine is gone now and there's an ache in Shamir's heart that she doesn't exactly like. There's a nervous energy in her body that she isn't sure how to deal with. She can't sleep and going to train now would only make her antsier.

Her hand travels down to her breeches. She squeezes her eyes shut and thinks of Catherine again. Which is not hard to do in the slightest. 

She pauses again, only to unbelt her tunic. then gets back to the task at hand.   
Rough fast motions to her clit and a hard pinch to one of her nipples. Catherine wouldn't be gentle. And it's not the same as Catherine being there in bed with her. It still feels good. Shamir moans. She bucks against the bed. Wishing for her partners warmth and laugh and strong hands on her. 

She doesn't hear it right away. Then suddenly, she can hear moans that aren't her own. Shamir's body tenses. She stops her ministrations and forces herself not to panic. There's a knife under her pillow and she can reach it without a problem. 

No wait, she thinks with a sigh. Those are Catherine's moans. 

Shamir looks up lazily from the bed. Untangled herself from the sheets that still seem warm but far too much in the way.

Catherine is in the chair at the foot of their bed. She dragged it halfway across the room. Probably to sit there and watch Shamir.   
Her hand moves around frantically below the belt of her pants. 

Her eyes go from glassy and unfocused to blinking and looking at Shamir. 

" Oh, hi," she says, clearly out of breath.

" Is that what you have to say for yourself. Shamir replies without much of her usual seriousness. She's out of breath too. And all either of them were doing was thinking about each other. 

Catherine looks absolutely hot like this. Trying and failing to stifle her moans. Still touching herself. Her eyes starting to roam over Shamir's figure.

" Aww, I almost wish you hadn't noticed me." She laughs.

Shamir is glad that she has. She wants Catherine to make her cum. 

Shamir stares at Catherine and shakes her head.. Her hair muzzled and sweaty. Looks for any grievous injuries. Her partner has been known to hide those things from her. Which is irritating beyond belief.

It also gives her a reason to stare at Catherine. Not that she needs a reason actually

Catherine grins. Still touching herself, her brows furrowing together. " Ah sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you."

Shamir hums as a delayed pang of pleasure pulses through her. She slings her legs over the bed and narrows her eyes. " You've interrupted me during worse times. Not that… I mind."

" Aww well really I just wanted to watch you, you know. Heh, you know… if I could come back to watch you all the time, I bet I'd be even stronger in battle."

Shamir wants to get Catherine in her arms again and never let go. Which is extremely impractical and more romantic than she's ever been. 

" You're joking."

" Yeah, I guess. You're beautiful though, Shamir."

" You're beautiful too. I'm glad you're here.". 

" I'm glad I'm here too," Catherine says. Still smiling. Not moving from the chair. " There's some pretty cool stuff to look at here."

" I guess so," Shamie says, spreading her legs a bit. Pushing two of her fingers in and out of her pussy slowly.   
It's embarrassing for some reason. Maybe because Catherine is staring at her again. It isn't like they've never seen each other naked. Somehow, the act of Catherine touching herself while Shamir does the same is intoxicating. Catherine shouts and moans all sorts of praise. How beautiful Shamir is, how nice it is to see her again, how hot watching her is, Joe sexy she's being. 

Shamir can't take her eyes off of Catherine. Her toned muscles quiver in pleasure. She grins and yells out Shamir's name.   
"Ah, let's cum together, Shamir."

Shamir's always been one to stifle her cries. She tries to hold herself back. Before she knows it, a wave of pleasure overtakes her and she cums as well. 

They lay on the bed and the chair respectively, catching their breath. 

Finally, after a while, Shamir works up the strength to get back up on her feet. She crosses the distance between the bed and the chair.   
Kisses anywhere she can get her hands on. Catherine's lips, which are always chapped and still sort of taste like blood. Her skin is salty. Shamir doesn't care. Or rather, she does care. It means they're both alive. She straddles Catherine's waist. Now they're both sticky and warm together. 

" Ah. " Catherine moans. "Woah that was amazing." She kisses Shamir back. Practically bites her. Shamir doesn't mind that either. Her partner places her hands firmly on Shamir's hips. 

For all the grinning she's doing, her eyes are dark and her voice is husky. " You really did miss me, huh?"

" Yes," Shamir replies. Catherine blushes and she knows that she must be blushing too. Despite the obvious nature of the question.

Catherine presses her forehead against Shamir's. " I missed you too." 

" I think that goes without saying," Shamir laughs without really meaning too. 

" I want to say it anyway. And… maybe I could watch you masturbate again sometime?"

" Sometimes yes… I want to watch you too."

Catherine has always had trouble admitting to her perversions, as she calls them. Probably the bi-product of some sort of religious guilt. 

Shamir hasn't. The weight of her own words and the love she feels for Catherine still makes her heart beat faster.   
" Right now…" Shamir says kissing down Catherine's neck because she can… " I want you to fuck me."

Shamir grinds up against Catherine and she grinds back. The chair creaks below them slightly. 

They can talk about missions later. They can get cleaned up, spar, eat then repeat the process later. Shamir will always love Catherine, no matter what they're doing together. Right now, she's just happy to be here like this. 

Their kisses are slow and almost romantic.

Until Catherine picks Shamir up suddenly. Her startled squeaks turn into moans as Catherine kisses her again. Rubs her chest with her free hand. Then throws her down on the bed. 

" That's a request I can always oblige." 

Catherine presses Shamir back into the sheets that smell so very much like them. She straddles her with that hungry and horny look in her eyes. Wolfish almost. Yet another one of her expressions that Shamir can't get enough of. 

" I love you, Shamir," Catherine says kissing her again. 

" I love you too." Shamir moans.

She couldn't be happier to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wank Week! Comments, kudos and criticism are welcome (:
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
